


[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（7）

by Dragon_li



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢阅读！





	[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（7）

周日傍晚，在漩涡鸣人终于下定决心，要听从老妈的话回家住后。  
他背上背包，和宇智波佐助一齐站在自家大门，按下了门铃。  
“叮咚——”  
门铃欢快地叫着声，鸣人和佐助对视了一眼，紧张地咽下一口唾沫。  
“为什么要在自己家门前按下门铃傻站着？”  
“不知道为什么，总觉得开门进去会非常别扭的说……”  
“……”

门很快被玖辛奈妈妈打开了，她一头酒红色头发，面容精致，眼角有着岁月流逝的痕迹。  
乍眼一看，好像是一个温柔优雅的中年美妇，就像佐助的妈妈一样。  
实际并非如此。  
漩涡玖辛奈扯了扯嘴角，抱着双臂看着门口如胶似漆的两位，“你们两个是连体婴儿吗？”居然回家都要在一起……  
在宇智波佐助家住了三天不说，居然回家还要带上佐助，她儿子是不是哪点出了毛病？比如宇智波佐助依赖症？

老妈这样的态度，鸣人反而松了口气，他拉住佐助，有些不自然地咳了一声：“老妈，佐助今天晚上要在我们家留宿的说！”  
佐助顺势点头，温和道：“伯母好，今晚麻烦您和伯父了。”  
所谓伸手不打笑脸人，况且宇智波佐助一直是玖辛奈喜欢的晚辈，脾气火爆的玖辛奈凝视两人片刻，还是让他们进了家门。  
“倒不会麻烦，我们还是很欢迎佐助君的。”  
只不过这两个人三天都没有在她面前出现，她总担心两个人是不是偷偷摸摸做了什么奇怪的事情。

晚饭是咖喱饭，虽然样式普通但总算味道还不错。  
吃完饭后，鸣人和佐助一齐待在客厅。凭借之前和佐助串通好的说辞，鸣人老老实实和父母讲了一遍，勉强糊弄了过去。  
鸣人家作息时间比较规律，一般十点前就回房睡觉休息了。水门爸爸也难得没有公务加身，闲谈之后，他就和玖辛奈妈妈回房睡觉了。  
回房之前，水门爸爸嘱咐他们两人，“记得早点睡。”  
鸣人一个激灵回答：“放心吧老爸！我会的！”  
宇智波佐助微笑点头：“请您放心。”  
想不通鸣人为什么这么激动，水门爸爸一脸莫名其妙地回房了。

 

——

 

洗漱完，关上房门。  
漩涡鸣人和佐助坐在床上，佐助握着鸣人的手，掌心火热。  
他凑近亲过鸣人额头，语气自然道：“鸣人，开始吧。”  
“知道啦……”鸣人没有抵抗额头一吻，精神萎靡，语气恹恹。  
他这么忧郁当然是有原因的，原因出在今天早上系统发布的任务上——

早上六点，系统准时地发放了新的任务。  
“嗡——亲爱的宿主（调教者），早上好。”  
“检测到宿主此前设定关键词’道具’，系统将生成第四次任务。”  
“环境检测中……任务生成。”  
“尊敬的宿主，当前为调教第四天：和木马一起进行极致的体验吧。”  
“完成任务后，系统将额外加入SM任务。”  
“任务失败后，调教对象将在随机地点随机时间进行前列腺电击，并伴随马眼棒按摩。”  
“计时开始，当前任务剩余时间：18：00：00。”  
初次听到任务的时候，鸣人还十分茫然：木马？什么东西？  
但等他查看过维基百科后，鸣人一脸惊恐地关上了手机。  
那是[哔——]鬼东西？！木马背上怎么会长出[哔——]东西？！世界怎么会这么可怕？他漩涡鸣人到底做了什么错事才会得到如此恐怖的惩罚？！  
等到彻底认清事实，并被宇智波佐助进行了良好的心理沟通后，鸣人总算是勉强接受了这一残酷任务。  
至于之后什么奖励SM任务？他表示一点也不想知道。

回到现在。  
距离系统任务失败还剩下四个小时，佐助打开虚拟屏幕，将系统备好的木马弹了出来。  
点击确定的那一瞬间，鸣人和佐助就看见原本空无一物的地板上，多了一个小孩子经常爱玩的摇摇马，只不过型号大了一倍，看上去似乎没什么奇怪的。  
不过这是鸣人的视角，宇智波佐助的视角里，随着木马的出现，虚拟屏幕上也多处一个遥控设置。  
“总之，先脱光衣服坐上去吧。”佐助看着屏幕眯起眼睛，对鸣人说道。  
鸣人皱紧眉头，脸上带着迟疑。  
怎么说，在自己家里干这种事情、父母就在一墙之隔的隔壁睡觉，对于心理的挑战也太大了些。  
但他最终还是深呼了一口气，在佐助的注视下快速脱光了衣服，露出自己那具青涩而美妙的身体。

鸣人在来之前就已经在佐助的帮助下做好了润滑，并在对方半劝半引诱之下，又在床上翻云覆雨了一番。  
回家吃饭的前一个小时，他嘴里还含着佐助的阴茎，示好地舔着他的龟头，吞咽着佐助射出的精液。  
鸣人坐到了这个黄花梨木制作的木马上，它温度冰凉，表面光滑，坐着十分舒适。  
如果没有听到在鸣人坐上去的那一刻，木马机关动弹的声音，鸣人想必不会觉得有什么问题。  
挺翘的屁股坐在木马上时被挤压的轻微变形，尚且湿润的穴口对着的那一块木板，中间的开关向下凹陷，犹如一个木匣子被打开，一个阴茎形状的器具自黑暗深处缓缓上升，对准鸣人的肉穴。  
这木马阴茎颜色紫黑，青紫的血管暴涨蔓延在巨大粗壮的阴茎肉身，它上升之时轻轻摇动，材质拟真。  
鸣人咬着唇瓣，双手抓着木马的两侧，感受到肉穴被一个冰凉的龟头顶住了穴口，它浑身黏腻湿滑，随着底部机关的上升。  
这根冰凉粗壮的阴茎一点点开括穴口，将龟头打进火热的甬道里，肉冠划开肉壁时，马眼释放出大量的冰凉液体，在润滑之时，鸣人觉得穴道一瞬间酥麻瘙痒起来。  
“嗯……”鸣人蹙眉低声呻吟，他收缩穴口，带有催情作用的液体让鸣人浑身燥热。  
他肉棒抬头，顶端湿滑，鸣人轻轻摇晃腰部，有些不满足于肉棒速度的缓慢。  
茎身滑到甬道深处，却仿佛没有到底一样，还在一点点往深处前进，鸣人有些慌了。他抬头看向佐助，只见对方脱下裤子坐在床边，握着自己的肉棒不紧不慢看着鸣人撸动着。  
“别害怕。”佐助撸着自己的阴茎说，“你会很舒服的，鸣人。”  
“佐助……”  
“但记住，别叫得太大声。”

鸣人咬着嘴，喉咙忍不住发出一阵吸气声。  
这根木马阴茎太长了，它进到难以想象的深度，直到龟头微微触碰到直肠结时才停了下来。  
龟头滑到直肠结时，鸣人身体一瞬间颤动起来，他几乎以为自己要被捅穿了。  
那种肿胀疼痛，而无比瘙痒酥麻的快感，在龟头划过之时颤栗快感几乎要将鸣人逼疯。  
他的前列腺被茎身撑着，鸣人爽的脚指头蜷缩几近变形。  
他眼角满是泪花，却除了鼻尖的嘤咛声不敢发出别的声音。  
老爸老妈还是隔壁睡觉，他不能……  
“啊——！”  
原本一动也不动的木马玩具，此时突然上下颠簸起来。鸣人的身体承受不了巨大的动力，他脸颊上腾起一片薄红，身体紧紧贴在马背上，试图不让木马将自己摇晃出去。  
他双腿无力地夹着木马腰腹，穴内的肉棒在肉壁内乱搅一通，龟头在巨大的机动力下试图撞破紧紧的直肠结。  
鸣人的眼泪就像是不值钱的珠子，一颗颗地往下掉，他膝盖之下的小腿几乎要抖成筛子。  
快感一波又一波的来袭，鸣人爽到头皮发麻，他屁股被木马上下颠簸时拍的粉红，逐渐红肿，像成熟的水蜜桃一样看起来新鲜可口。  
鸣人从来没有想过被肉棒撞击到直肠结是什么感受，现下他感受的清清楚楚。  
那是比撞击前列腺的快感还要来的猛烈的感觉，又痒又疼又酸，还涨得厉害，肉穴承受不住这样猛烈的快感，一个劲地向外涌出透明的液体。  
淫水被木马肉棒激烈地来回转动时溅出肉穴，愈发空虚的肉穴继续肉棒更加生猛地肏他。  
鸣人抱着马脖子，一个劲儿地摆弄着腰，伺候着穴里飞快抽插，整根出又整根进、一次次撞击他的直肠结、碾压过前列腺的鸡巴。  
“嗯嗯嗯……啊……”  
佐助看着鸣人完全失去理智，欲火席卷了鸣人的脑袋，只有怕被父母撞见的背德感让他忍住不大叫，小声带着哭腔哼哼着。  
佐助垂眼，喉咙滚动，他看着虚拟屏幕上五花八门的选项，最终点了被软毛覆盖的阴茎款式。

为此更受折磨的是漩涡鸣人。  
他本就被木马阴茎撞的晃动的厉害，纤细的脚踝在空中垂下，像是脱臼似的扭曲。  
穴肉肠壁包裹住的阴茎在穴内对着凸起猛烈撞击几下后，原本的阴茎肉身表面浮现一个个密密麻麻的小孔，白色的软毛从小孔中一拥而上，直直插进了敏感至极的肠壁内。  
“啊啊啊——不行了、佐助！……唔啊……”  
鸣人哭声瞬间放大，他克制不住穴内疯狂的快感，那将他脑袋搅成一团的快感将他身体埋没，他眼前浮现一片白光，身体像是癫痫一样疯狂颤动，他双手颤抖的几乎抓不稳马脖子，整个人想要往下滑去，躲过软毛的攻击。  
但这不是人的肉棒，木马一经启动根本不会停止，它就像是永动机一样，在鸣人穴内肆意妄为。  
纤细的软毛密密麻麻地搔在肉壁上，被淫水浸湿后黏连在肠肉上，将肠肉挠的瘙痒不堪。就像是成千上万只密密麻麻的小虫子一齐在他最敏感的肉壁上恶意咬弄，鸣人爽的不能自已，他挺腰阴茎射出一股又一股浓稠的精液。  
但这却并不是尽头，当附满软毛的肉棒随着机关向甬道深处撞击，软毛来回扫过鸣人致命的前列腺，长满白毛的龟头朝早就被顶撞出一个小口的酸麻不堪的直肠结撞击摆动。  
鸣人几乎要穿过墙壁的尖叫被佐助伸出的手止住，他重重咬着佐助的手腕，力度大到手腕洇出斑点鲜血。  
鸣人挺着腰，软嫩的屁股被软毛肉棒来回抽插，他小腹昂扬的肉棒马眼红肿，在这样的刺激下竟然射出了一道金黄的尿液。  
鸣人感到浑身上下没有一处不被这软毛肉棒刺激的瘙痒，甚至脚掌都带出了遏制不住的痒痛感。  
木马就是一头不知疲倦的淫兽，将鸣人肏弄几近昏智也没有停下。

正在这时，门外忽然传来了敲门声。  
鸣人细小的哭声还没停止，木马依旧疯狂地肏弄着他被肏出白沫肠肉的淫穴，拍打声不绝于耳，根本来不及收声。  
但好在房间隔音效果良好，在门外敲门的玖辛奈妈妈只是口渴出去接了杯水，回房时听到鸣人一声尖叫，以为两人在打游戏。  
她没好气地在外面说：“喂！鸣人！你们两个可要记得早点睡！明天还要去上学呢！”  
她等了一会儿，却没听到有人呼应，心下正觉得疑惑时，听到佐助在门内答复：“伯母您放心，我们很快就睡。”  
鸣人也在门内磕磕绊绊道：“……知道……了……”  
虽然没有听清，玖辛奈妈妈还是忽略了心中的怪异感，转身回房了。  
而在门内。  
鸣人的脚尖还滴着方才射出的尿液，他浑身还痉挛着，潮红的脸双眼甚至无法聚焦。  
穴内依旧被猛烈撞击，前列腺被软毛刮得麻木肿痛，整整涨大了一圈。肠肉被软毛肉棒带了出去，暴露在空气之下，微妙的空气流动感迫使肠肉又分泌出新的淫水来抵挡着一波又一波仿佛永无止境的快感。  
佐助看着虚拟屏幕，对木马上的’射精’功能按了下去，与此同时关上了木马开关——  
他也快忍不住了。  
此时此刻，宇智波佐助只想把自己那硬的发疼的鸡巴狠狠撞进鸣人饥渴的小穴里，感受小穴的痉挛抽搐，体验那种肉棒被肠肉紧紧包裹蠕动的极致快感。  
冰凉的液体通过特意增压后的龟头，大力射向肉穴。被就被肏出一个小口的直肠结，承受着模拟精液的猛烈射出，将鸣人阴茎最后一点尿液榨出，一丝不剩。

鸣人瘫在木马上，身体抽搐，表情失神没有一丝反应。  
他任由一身狼藉的自己被佐助抱起扔在床上，自己的双腿放在佐助的双肩上，紧接着屁股被人托起，火热的肉棒重新撞进那已经发麻充血的肉壁之中……

 

“嗡——本次任务已完成。”  
“七天任务完成后，SM任务将进行额外补充。”  
“请您尽情享用小奴隶的身体。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
